What's Love?
by My.Thesis
Summary: Hunny is confused for his feelings for Mori. Like his mind said: [WHAT AM I FEELING?] Is Hunny feeling actuall love for Mori or just a big, long termed crush? MorixHunny
1. What's Wrong with Hunny?

**What's love?**

**Summary: **Hunny is confused for his feelings for Mori. It was the first time he felt this and he doesn't know what it is. He is very confused and he just needs to find out what this is! One-shot . MorixHunny

**Pairing: **MorixHunny

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **TOYBOX, THEIR SONGS, OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.

**WARNING AND NOTES - PLEASE READ!!!: **Mori may be OOC because he shows a little bit more emotions and talks more. And I added a lot of detail and un-needed deep stuff because I wanted it to fit the characters and make it seem like this is an episode, just in writing format and more explained. This warning and notes are for both chapters.

* * *

**Title: ****What's love?**

**Chapter title: What's wrong with Hunny?**

* * *

Everyone was worried – Especially Mori even though he's not showing it.

And the girls the boys hosted were confused.

Hunny was laying his head on the top part of the chair. His fork was poised in a way you would hold a pencil and only one piece of the cake was eaten. He was, unnaturally, quiet and had this daze in his eyes. His mouth was in a straight line and he was not angry, even though his bunny was lying on the floor next to the chair he was sitting in.

He seemed to have a blank expression but he was, actually, confused. This was happening every day for the last 2 weeks. He hasn't been eating much, lately, he was quiet, and he was spacing out a lot. The only way they would wake him was by shaking.

"Hani-sempai, are you okay?" Asked one of the girls, whose name was Reika. He didn't move an inch. Mori decided to do something more different then shaking him and walked over to Hunny and leaned over him and towards his ear.

The girls squealed at this simple movement.

"Mitsukuni." Mori whispered, softly, in Hunny's ear. Hunny's eyes widened and he jumped out from the side of the chair, somehow not hitting Mori's head in the process. He fell flat on his butt, panting. He was looking up at Mori with flushed cheeks. "Ta-Taka-chan!?" He stuttered out. Mori blinked, feeling bewildered, but showed it in a stoic way. He jumped over the chair and beside Hunny. "Mitsukuni, are you okay?" He asked, in his calm glory. He touched Hunny's cheek and moved it to look at his face.

Hunny could feel his heart beat faster and faster and could feel this fluttering butterfly-feeling in his stomach. His eyes looked at Mori's lips and he wanted to so kiss his lips. His heart started to beat like it was about to fall out of his chest and Hunny was sure everyone could hear it. Also, the butterflies in his stomach started to fly more frantically. His thoughts went to pictures of Mori and he in a very passionate kiss and he suppressed a groan of wanting that to happen. Hunny put his hand on Mori's shoulder and looked down. He bit his bottom lip and whimpered. '_What is this feeling!?_' Hunny thought, desperately.

Every host club member was very worried and bewildered by Hunny's actions.

Mori let a little of his concern show through his eyes and he lifted up Hunny's head by putting his fingers under Hunny's chin and made him look at him. "Hunny…what's wrong?" Mori said, softly, that only Hunny could hear the concern.

'_That concern and the private smile he would direct towards me as his eyes would soften was always reserved for me._' That moment, Hunny wished that he would be Mori's – No any other girl or boy, only him. He wished that Mori would be his. Hunny's eyes widened. '_What am I thinking!? Mitsukuni Haniozuka, stop thinking such selfish thoughts!_'

"Hunny?" Hunny heard Haruhi say.

Hunny pushed Mori away and ran towards the door. "Gomen!" Hunny shouted as his confusion amplified. He ran through the doors.

'_Why am I thinking such things like this? WHAT AM I FEELING!?'_

-**Instantaneously after Hunny left-**

Mori was so shocked that his whole emotionless mask fell to concern, bewilderment, and shock, also sadness.

The girls were torn between squealing and being concerned.

The Host Club looked at Mori's shockingly non-emotionless face and went towards him.

"Uhm…Mori-senpai?" Haruhi said, questionably. "Eh-ehh, did something happen between you and Hunny that you don't even know?" Hikaru and Koaru asked. Haruhi looked at them with a look. "How can he know if he doesn't even know?" Haruhi asked, annoyed with them.

"We were just suggesting." Hikaru and Koaru said shrugging.

Mori lifted his leg up into a triangle and put his elbow ion his knees, his hand on his forehead. "What's wrong with him?" Mori mumbled with his stoic mask back on.

Though, when everyone didn't know what was wrong with Hunny, Kyouya knew. Kyouya sighed and re-adjusted his glasses. He'll let them figure out on their own.

Tamaki started to get dramatic. "Oh, no, this is bad! What is wrong with our dear bunny? My heart aches to see him in this way! We must help Hunny's confusing demeanor!" Tamaki said, putting his hand over his forehead. "We must help our companions in any way we can!"

At that, the girls squealed at the…"Beautiful love between men"…

My god, that's Pathetic…

-**With Hunny-**

Hunny ran all the way deep into the garden maze. He ran until his legs ached and his breath came in short gasps. He finally stopped in front of this gazebo, the one where Haruhi and Tamaki once sat on when they were playing the game while the newspaper club tried to get some news, mostly to make Tamaki look bad.

He collapsed on the benches and put his head in his arms, which were laid on the table. "What's with me?" Hunny mumbled. Hunny started to check off all the things that were wrong in his mind:

1: His heart started to beat faster every time he thought about, heard of, touched by, or see Mori.

2: He started to think…unusual thoughts that is mainly around Mori.

3: He started to get jealous every time someone even looks at Mori the non-type of friend way.

4: He started to have this fluttering feeling when he saw Mori or when Mori touched him.

5: He started to eat less sweets, pastries, and cakes.

6: He started to space out more.

7: He started to be more quiet then natural.

8: All he knew was it's because of Mori. It wasn't his fault; it was more like Hunny's fault.

Hunny started to think about how this all came to be.

**::Flashback::**

_Hunny whimpered as another lightning bolt thundered outside. That was his one of his phobias: Lightning storms. He wanted to go get his protector, Mori, but he was not about to go get him just because he was afraid. Besides, he usually comes to him. _

"_Mori…" Hunny murmured. "…Hurry up and come help me. Please." _

_At that moment, his blanket was removed from him and the lighting thundered outside, again. Hunny rolled up into a ball as he whispered, "Mori."_

_He felt himself be gathered into strong arms as the figure got into bed and pulled the blankets over them, well only up to his neck. Hunny looked up at the figure with tears at the corner of his eyes as blue met black. "Mori, I knew you would come." Hunny said, smiling and curled up against him._

_Mori just stroked Hunny's hair. Hunny smiled. _

"_Mori…thank you." Hunny whispered and lied against Mori's chest. "For what?" He questioned. "For being there for me. For being my closest and best friend and not acting like a servant to me." Hunny said. _

_Mori lifted up Hunny's head. He was smiling at Hunny, and it was not one of those small ones. Hunny's heart skipped a beat at that smile. His smile made him more handsome. _

"_And thank you for being there for me and being my closest friend, too, Hunny." He said, speaking way more then natural. He kissed Hunny's forehead. At that forehead-kiss, it felt like the caterpillars in his stomach decided to come out from their cocoons and turn into fluttering and tingling butterflies._

_Lightning thundered outside and he didn't even flinch. He knew he had nothing to worry about if Mori was there with him. _

_Hunny clutched Mori's hand and realized how much he needed Mori. He looked up at Mori, imploringly. "Mori, can you promise me something?" Hunny whispered. Mori seemed startled but he nodded. Hunny had a blush spread across his face and he looked down, only to have Mori make him face him, again. 'Just say it, Hunny' Mori eyes said. Hunny and Mori could always read each others eyes like they were communicating with words._

"_Never leave me. Please, never leave me." Hunny whispered. _

_Mori started to smile, again and kissed his cheek this time. Instead of Hunny's heart skipping a beat, it started to beat faster. "I'll always keep this promise of never leaving you. As long as I live, I'll always be with you." He whispered back and again speaking way more then naturally. Hunny cuddled up more to him, smiling so elatedly that it would seem this would be the moment when he was mostly happy._

**::End Flashback::**

Hunny smiled at that memory.

Mori spoke much more then he would. And he said words that he always wanted to hear.

At that time, he was so happy. And…he felt one thing inside of him that time that he couldn't decipher. And it just started to grow more and more over the days.

That's where Hunny got confused.

He sighed and lifted up his head. "I should head back." Hunny said, absent-mindedly and started to walk back.

**-Once he got there-**

Hunny entered the 3rd music room, only to find that it was empty. "Oh, it seems like there not here, yet." Hunny murmured and went over to the radio. He turned it on and went to his favorite station, hoping the songs would get his jumbled thoughts of Mori forgotten and nullified for at least a little while. Only to find a song that made him more confused.

(Song is "Best friend" by Toy Box, disclaimer is at the top.)

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy,

He's so yummy, yummy"

Hunny's eyes widened as he compared the song to what he was feeling with Mori. '_He's my best friend and best of all best friends. I have a best friend. He makes my stomach tickle and he seems so yummy to me._' Hunny blushed at that last thought.

Hey, you should get a best friend, too!

My best friend!

Hoo, ha! Hoo, ha!

Hunny's left eye started to twitch in amplified annoyance, but this thoughts kept on going. '_Maybe there ARE pretty girls in his world!!' _Hunny started to well up with jealously at that thought. '_Yeah, I can be YOUR boy, Mori!' _Hunny started to bang his forehead at the wall.

Then at the "Na, na" part, he grabbed a chair and smashed it against the radio, totally destroying it. He kept on hitting the radio with the chair until the radio was in pieces and the chair's legs broke off.

He threw the chair to the ground, panting.

"NOOOO, MY RADIO!!" Someone yelled behind him. Startled, Hunny spun to face the door – It seems like they were back. He looked at the distraught-expression on Tamaki's face and at the broken pieces that were once Tamaki's radio. Hunny winced. He forgot that it was Tamaki's. "Oops?" Hunny said, hesitantly, laughing nervously at their direction with the innocent 'I'm-so-sorry-I-did-that' eyes.

"Eh? You act weird this morning and now take it out on a poor innocent radio and chair?" Koaru and Hikaru asked. "It was a mistake!" Hunny cried out.

"Hunny-sempai, what's wrong with you? Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked, finally showing past the door, ignoring the crying Tamaki kneeling down beside his broken radio gathering up the pieces while saying, "No, no…why my baby? Why the baby that made beautiful music out of the speakers?"

Suddenly, Hunny looked at Haruhi with fierce determination. He ran towards Haruhi and took her hands in his hands. "Haruhi! I need to ask you something very important!" Hunny said.

"Uhm…sure, what is it?" Haruhi asked while Tamaki, Koaru, and Hikaru shouted out, "EH!?" Kyouya suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and Mori tried to hide the dread growing inside of him and only a little of the dread showed through his eyes.

Tamaki pulled Hunny away from Haruhi and made him face him. "YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH MY DAUGHTER!! NO! I REFUSE!!" Tamaki shouted.

Hunny growled and grabbed Tamaki's arms, pinning him against the ground, pretty hard but not enough to give too much damage to Tamaki.

"I AM NOT ASKING OUT YOUR FUTURE GIRLFRIEND!!" Hunny yelled out towards Tamaki. Tamaki looked relieved, but then he flushed. Koaru and Hikaru laughed. Haruhi looked incredulous and Kyouya thought all made sense, again while Mori let the dread turn to relief.

(Me: BTW, If you think this is OOC for Hunny, it's not really. Remember the episode where Hunny gets a cavity.)

"I'M GOING TO ASK HER A PERSONAL QUESTION, GOT THAT PRINCE!?" Hunny screamed. Tamaki paled and stuttered out, "Y-Ye-Ye-Yes!"

Hunny calmed. "Now, If you eavesdropped on my and Haruhi's conversation, I'll make sure you will never be able to make any babies with Haruhi, okay?" Hunny said, sweetly. Tamaki paled more, if that was possible, and sputtered. Haruhi didn't hear the comment, though.

Hunny got off Tamaki and looked at the twins who were trying to look innocent. "Oh, and if you two eavesdrop, I shall' use the kick that I use to cut a refrigerator in half." Hunny said to the two. The twins paled, knowing he could actually do that.

Hunny turned to Kyouya. "No matter how manipulative you are, I know you won't eavesdrop on us." Hunny said. Kyouya nodded and went back to his lab top. Hunny turned to Mori and he smiled. "I trust you the most! So, keep an eye on those three, okay, Mori-chan!?" Hunny said, happily. Mori suppressed a chuckle but let the corners of his mouth turn up into a very small smile. Mori nodded.

"Well, alright then!" Hunny said and turned back to Haruhi. "Haruhi, let's go."

Haruhi nodded, slowly, looking warily at the others and followed Hunny out.

Koaru turned to Hikaru and they both looked at the sulking Tamaki. "How much time do you think will our dear prince try to escape and eavesdrop?" Koaru asked Hikaru and Kyouya. "I know it will be three!" Hikaru said. "It will be 5." Kyouya said, simply. "Well, 50 bucks to the winner who's the closest to the time! And I bet 2 minutes!" Koaru said.

Mori just picked up a book and started to read, wondering what Hunny was going to ask Haruhi.

**...TBC...(To Be Continued)**


	2. Hunny's Question

**What's love?**

**Summary: **Hunny is confused for his feelings for Mori. It was the first time he felt this and he doesn't know what it is. He is very confused and he just needs to find out what this is! One-shot . MorixHunny

**Pairing: **MorixHunny

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **TOYBOX, THEIR SONGS, OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.

**WARNING AND NOTES - PLEASE READ!!!: **DO NOT FLAME ME JUST BECAUSE OF THE END!! It's just Hunny stating something and Mori's reply back, so you don't have to get prude of it. (This is where I'm grinning evilly! ;D)

* * *

**Title: ****What's love?**

**Chapter title: ****Hunny's question**

**

* * *

**

While Kyouya, Hikaru, and Koaru were betting; Mori reading while watching Tamaki (somehow); and Tamaki sulking but plotting; Haruhi and Hunny stopped in front of the fountain, where it was the most secluded area. Hunny sighed and sat at the sitting part of the fountain and turned to Haruhi, who was sitting beside him while looking at him.

"Ne, what's wrong Hunny-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Hunny sighed and drew up a leg towards him and laid his head on his knee, his face facing Haruhi.

"Haruhi…I feel…so weird and confused. I know your better of understanding feelings then anyone else I know, so I wanted to ask you." Hunny explained. "Oh, I see." Haruhi said, now understanding why he was acting like he was.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan…It's about this person-I feel so wonderful and tingling around him. What is this feeling?" Hunny asked. Haruhi's eyes widened. "I think I know what you're feeling, but I need to make sure." Haruhi said. Hunny nodded. "Hunny, do you know what love is?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I do! It means to have a crush on someone or brother or sisterly care. Or parent-like care." Hunny said. Haruhi nodded. "That's about half of it. Do you know anything else?" Haruhi asked. Hunny shook his head. Haruhi sighed and said, "Alright then. I'm going to ask you some questions, alright?"

"Alright, go on!" Hunny said.

Haruhi pauses then says, "Do you feel like your heart will fall out of your chest when you think, see, or hear that person?"

Hunny nodded, slowly. "Yes, every time." He whispered.

"Do your thoughts always go to that person? Are they thoughts you would usually not think of anyone?" Haruhi asked, now whispering.

"Yes and yes!" Hunny said, shocked at that's how he felt with Mori, only in question form.

"Do you get jealous of anyone who looks or touches that in not a friend way?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach when you are with that person?"

"Yes, I do, Haru-chan."

"Do you always want to be with that person and for that person to never leave your side? That you feel you need that person so much it aches?"

"Yes, yes, and YES!!" Hunny said, getting louder with every yes.

"Do you want to wake up and see that person's face first when you wake up?"

"YES."

"Do you want that person's arms around you and only you?"

"Yes."

"And do you want kiss that person's lips and only that's person's lips?" Haruhi said with the whisper in her voice gone.

"YES!! What does this mean!?" Hunny asked, looking at Haruhi, imploringly.

"Wait, is this the first time you felt this?" Haruhi asked. Hunny nodded. "Alright then, it seems like you are truly in love, Hunny." Haruhi asked.

Hunny's eyes widen. "I know it means that you found someone you want to spend your whole life with that person, but isn't that like a crush?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "No. Crush and love are far a part from each other. Crush is something you would feel like one day and then be gone the next day. Where you don't want to eat much and become a little obsessed with that person. You may not eat much but I know you wouldn't be obsessed with that person. Love is just deeper and in a higher level. It's when you space out and when you are sure that person is the perfect one you were look and waiting for. Also, it's where you get protective of. Where you don't want that person to ever leave you and you watch that person to see for any doubts. Where that person makes you feel so wonderful, confused, and insecure at the same time. It's simply where you just simply love that person so much that you would love that person more then your own family. That you would do anything at all for that person - Even if it means you have to kill." Haruhi confirmed. "Simple love is like a crush but more calm and a little like true love but leans more to the not so deep type of love, it's just simple. True love is like what I explained."

Hunny was awed. "Wow…" Hunny said. Haruhi nodded, smiling. "Yes, the kind of love you feel is wow. But, when you feel that kind of love for that person and that person wants to break up with you, your heart feels like it was ripped in two and was stomped on. You may even cry so much you wouldn't be able to have any tears left. It's like that person is your life line. The only thing that makes you holds on when life gets so tough for you. That kind of love is like a gift and like a curse." Haruhi finished.

Hunny started to cry. It was exactly how he felt for Mori and would feel for him. He was truly in love with Mori Takashi.

And he wasn't ashamed of it or confused by it, anymore.

He looked at Haruhi and asked, "Haruhi-chan…how would your true love be like?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I wouldn't care, as long as he would be caring, sweet, and thoughtful. He would simply love and me and I would simply love him, you know? I wouldn't care what he would do to make me happy as long as he did something to make me happy and feel loved." Haruhi said. Hunny grinned and nodded. "That would be nice!"

"Well, Hunny, how about you?" Haruhi asked.

Hunny was pausing and he thought hard on this one. What would be the answer?

"Ne, it would be like your answer. Caring, sweet, thought, he would simply love me, and I would him back. He would do anything to make me happy." Then Hunny smiled softly and said, "I would like a guy who would listen to me as I talk about my day and hold my hand, even if he was really quiet through the whole thing. Someone who would stop me from eating cake when he would be worried if I would get another cavity or something motherly like that. Someone who will brush my hair from my face and kiss me, passionately or lovingly." Hunny said, now in his own little world, unaware of Haruhi looking at him with a big smile on her face.

'_This is just like what Mori would do and already does.' _Thought Hunny then he continued. "Someone who takes any kind of fighting class and someone who will let me lie on their chest as they stroke my hair. Someone who would cook with or for me even though that someone hates cooking." Hunny grinned at that. Mori hates cooking. "Someone who would count the stars with me at midnight, even if he would just point to them. Someone who I can always trust. And someone…Someone who would never break my heart without a good reason." Hunny finished. "It may be picky, but that person would do those things and already does those things."

Haruhi ruffled Hunny's hair and said, "You are getting a hang of the love concept. Oh, and you know? That sounds like what Mori would do and already does!"

Hunny laughed and looked up at Haruhi and said, "That's because it IS Mori."

Haruhi gasped then slapped a hand to her forehead. "Aa - that was so obvious! And I didn't notice it until now?" Haruhi said, currently exasperated with herself.

"But, are your okay with it? I mean…he is my cousin…" Hunny said, hesitantly. "Cousin and cousin aren't very much incest even though it still is. Love has absolutely no kind of limitation and you don't choose who you love so, it doesn't surprise me. All in all, it's simply just falling in love and it's not wrong to fall in love. Besides, look at Hikaru and Koaru! I sometimes think they actually are together!" Haruhi said.

Hunny laughed and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Thank you Haru-chan, your brilliant! That really helped me. Well, were finished, so let's go back. I think dear king is getting very worried of his princess!" Haruhi rolled her eyes but she smiled and followed Hunny.

'_Ne, Hunny…I hope your king Mori will let you be his prince.'_ Thought Haruhi as she watched Hunny smile radiantly.

**-With the others-**

"Hm, Hikaru, Koaru, pay up." Kyouya said, smirking, holding out his hands. Hikaru and Koaru grumbled giving him 50 bucks. "Why did he have to take exactly 5 minutes for him to snap?" Koaru and Hikaru grumble.

Mori was sitting on Tamaki while reading his book, with Tamaki complaining that they were taking too long.

That's when Haruhi and Hunny dropped in on the scene. Mori looked at the two and said, simply, "He tried to eavesdrop."

"THEY WERE TAKING TOO LONG!! 5 MINUTES IS TOO LONG!!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi sighed and put her hand to her forehead as Hunny laughed. "Heh, I told you the king was worried of his princess!" Hunny chirped.

"Well, Hunny, have you settled out your feelings with Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. "Yep!" Hunny said, doing his loli-shota eyes and grin. Haruhi nudged Hunny and once Hunny looked at her eyes, he understood the message. He sighed. "He should know, shouldn't he?" Hunny said. Haruhi nodded. "I'll tell him when I'm ready. I just figured this out today, right?" Hunny said. Haruhi nodded and agreed. "Your right."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki and the twins said all together.

Hunny looked down and fidgeted. "I need to tell Mori something some time." He said. That got Mori worried. Hunny would never look down and fidget when he would have to tell Mori something unless it was something important and he thought it would make Mori not love him anymore. But, how can Mori hate the only person he was ever truly loved?

**-1 week later-**

This was it. This was the day Hunny was going to tell Mori. And Hunny was heck of a nervous wreck inside. It was Sunday and he and Mori were sleeping at Hunny's house. Hunny went over about how he would tell Mori. Over and over went his simple and nothing special plan in his head but it was important. And he would try to be smooth and calm.

He went to Mori's room and knocked on it. "Mo-mo-chan?" Hunny called out, calling Mori by his new nickname. "Come in." A voice called out. Hunny took a deep breath and went inside. His breath got in his throat. Mori was just in his boxers. Hunny always saw Mori in his boxers BUT HE WASN'T IN LOVE WITH HIM, THAT TIME!!

'_Dang, he is FINE!'_ Hunny wanted to bang his head on the wall again because of his betrayer-thinking mind.

"U-uh…I-I'll ju-just come back - Heh-heh, sor-sorry!" Hunny stuttered out but when he was about to leave but Mori took hold of his wrist. Hunny turned around, blushed and blurted out, "Just meet me on top of the roof once you get dressed!"

And he ran towards the roof, knowing Mori watched his stumbling while he ran.

Well, so much for being smooth and calm.

-**5 Minutes later-**

On the roof was a beautiful blooming garden. You could see the skies and sun and this time, it was a sunset time with pink, yellow, and little cloud skies. Hunny breathed in the fresh and sweet air as he sat down, his eyes closed.

He heard the door close and open. "Mo-Mo-chan?" Hunny asked, not turning around. Hunny heard a grunt. Yep, that was Mori. "Ne, this is my favorite place here. The air is fresh and sweet and the view is so beautiful. Don't you think so?"

He heard Mori sit by beside him and Hunny laid his head on his shoulder, well, the top of his upper arm. "MmHm." Mori agreed. Seconds of silence went on. Then, Hunny sighed, opened his eyes and sat on Mori's lap, his front side facing Mori's front side. Hunny's hands were loosely hung around his shoulders and looked at Mori hopefully yet lovingly.

Mori hid his shock well. It was usually adoration, not loving.

"Ne, Mo-Mo-chan, did you know I was in love with someone? I mean, really, really in love with someone?" Hunny started out.

Mori hid his sadness and hurt by that sentence. Hunny loves someone else.

He forced out a small smile and shook his head. "Congratulations, Hunny." He already knew it was a him because Hunny was Bi, but fell more to the homosexual side.

Hunny nodded and laid his head on Mori's shoulder. "I was in love with him for 3 weeks. But, it felt like 3 years. Ne, Mo-Mo, I feel so trapped. It's either confess and have the chance of him hating me or keep it to myself and regret not telling him in the future. In the end, I chose the former. But, I'm still hesitating. I'm not sure if it's the right decision. If it was just a crush, it would be easier. But, I'm really in love."

Mori's heart started to ache. But, he was really happy that Hunny found someone to love.

"I want to be with him forever and him to never leave my side. I want him to protect me and never break my heart without a good reason. I want him to just simply love me back." Hunny whispered.

"I hope he will make you happy." But his voice was cracking a little. '_Why am I talking more? Especially if I know my voice will crack?_' Mori question himself.

"Well, Mo-mo, I hope I'LL make him happy." Hunny said and looked up at Mori. Mori looked at Hunny with a turn of the corners of his lips. He let his eyes send out the message 'You will, Hunny, you will'.

Hunny grinned and looked up at the sky.

"Ne, Mo-Mo-chan. Do you remember what I said that my heart beats faster and faster when I'm with the person I'm in love with?" Hunny asked. Mori nodded, a little confused. Hunny grabbed Mori's heart and put it to where his heart was.

Mori's eyes widened.

He could feel Hunny's heart beat faster then usual.

He looked at Hunny with an incredulous expression. Something so good could not be true.

Hunny nodded. "Ne, Mo-Mo. I love YOU. You're the person I truly love. The person I want to just simply promise he'll always love me and he'll never leave me. Through all the tantrums and through all the lighting storms. Through all the pain the world will put us through and through every obstacle that comes our way." Hunny whispered, looking up at Mori, hopeful. "He has already done all that, but now…I want him to say I love you and mean it."

Mori, for once in his life, grinned. "I have loved you for a long time, my little bunny." Mori murmured. Hunny's eyes brightened so much that it could've blinded the room. "I also want him to brush away my hair and kiss me full on the lips." Hunny said, innocently. Mori just put his forehead against Hunny and brushed away his hair. He, then, leaned in and kissed Hunny full on the mouth.

Hunny grinned against the kiss and tightened his arms around Mori, locking his lips onto Mori's, kissing him fiercely. Mori weaved his hands into Hunny's hair and deepened their kiss. They both fell on to the ground, but not paying attention to that.

A tongue licked at Mori's lips and Mori let the tongue in, both of them moaning at the touch. How they imagined their first kiss with each other was more then they ever imagined.

Once they ran out of breath, they broke a part, panting.

Hunny laid his head on Mori's chest, panting as was Mori.

He cuddled up against Mori as Mori wrapped his arm around Hunny, tightly, with his other arm under his head, supporting his head. You could vividly see him smiling. Suddenly, Hunny reached up to face his face with Mori. "By the way, Mo-Mo-chan, I'm going to be the Seme first, okay?" Hunny said and winked. His eyes became half lidded with his mouth turned into a seductive smile. And, Mori, for the first time in his life, had a blood-shot blush across his face as his mouth was opened a little in shock. But, soon, he recovered and gave Hunny a smirk. "As long I'm always going to be your only Uke." Hunny laughed and said, "Always."

Then, they slept in each other's arms, smiles gracing their lips.

Above them, stars twinkled. And above then, a camera gleamed.

Kyouya smiled, with a small blush across his face, as he took the tape out. "This would make a nice present for the two…or make very good money." And he smirked, wondering what he should choose.

**-::Fin::-**


End file.
